


Good(e) in Bed

by LeeSophia



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, Song fic, almost breakup, female AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeSophia/pseuds/LeeSophia
Summary: Hii babes, here's a little one-shot I made inspired by Dua Lipa's song "Good in Bed". It feels good to be writing again, so I hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Good(e) in Bed

Dating an Art Gallery Director was never something Gigi imagined herself doing. Sure, she liked art, but she was more of an ‘art-you-can-wear’ type of girl rather than an ‘amazed-by-this-painting’ person. But when her final project, for her conceptual design class, demanded her to spend most of her free time inside the two-floor gallery building next to her university’s dorms, that never-imagined scenario became a reality.

Honestly, after meeting Crystal Methyd, that scenario became more of a wish rather than a hypothetical situation. The woman was amazing after all. She wore the craziest-colored pant-suits and her hair had the most adorable lilac locks, which made her look both classy and artsy at the same time. She took care of that Gallery like it was her own baby. The older woman Made sure every single detail of it was taken care of, from the new exhibits every month arriving on perfect schedule to the cleaning of every bathroom being done on time every single day. She was absolutely passionate about her job and despite all the stress that came with, still managed to be nice, caring and charming to every person she would meet along the way.

Needless to say, it wasn’t a surprise for Gigi to want to get some alone time with her. The real surprise for her was when Crystal accepted to have her wandering around the gallery every day to get ideas for her project, all because she too wanted to catch the girl alone.

Gigi was beautiful, and she knew it.

She was a Senior at her college, just finishing her major in Fashion design, one step away from joining her mother’s brand as an executive designer for ‘Goode Fashion’. Her body was the one of a model. Long legs, slim waist, gorgeous face and amazing natural ginger hair. Gigi Goode was perfect in Crystal’s eyes, who found the 20-year-old the most exquisite girl she had ever met.

Things between them didn’t start like most couples. It wasn’t a coffee date followed by a dinner and a movie, ending with one of them asking the other to be their girlfriend. None of that.

Things between them started in the back of the Gallery’s warehouse, with Crystal’s fingers inside the girl’s folds and Gigi moaning in her ear, all after a suggestive exchange of glares in the coffee room, added to the flirty comments they had been trading for a while now.

From that moment on, it was just make-outs and sleepovers at Gigi’s dorm, added to little rendezvous in the back of the many collections of paintings kept in the depts of the large art building.

Now, 6 months later, things weren’t as simple.

Gigi had finished her course and was working for her mother’s firm. She had moved in with the 27-year-old woman to her 2-story apartment in the center of the city. Crystal had received more praise for her collections as time went by, especially for the ones she painted herself. There were some paintings that really moved Gigi and made her completely devoted to her lover’s art being those pieces Crystal painted inspired by the ginger girl’s body.

_“That one was inspired by your collarbones”_

_“That’s what comes to my mind when I have my fingers in the crook of your hips”_

_“I painted this one thinking of your long legs as you walk around the kitchen in the morning”_

These were all lines Crystal had told her once she finally showed her the collection, one hour before the exhibit.

Gigi was utterly devoted to this woman and she knew it was mutual…

…or at least she thought it was…until things started going a bit south.

The ginger girl knew the older woman was a responsible figure and a very busy person. She had meeting after meeting and sale after sale to deal with. But Gigi was busy too. The ginger girl had designed entire collections by herself, sometimes more than 3 pieces a night, but still managed to separate time for her personal life…time for Crystal…who didn’t do the same.

Crystal had been driving her crazy for the past month or so. She didn’t seem as into the relationship as the younger girl was and Gigi was starting to doubt if they were really as meant for each other as she had been believing since she met the woman.

Cold night of December, Gigi wearing a long wool sweater but wishing she wasn’t, for the nerves of arguing with Crystal were enough to warm up her whole body to a point where she thought she was actually in the middle of July.

“You really love to disappoint me” Gigi accused her, crossing her arms over her small chest, looking at the lilac-haired woman coldly as said lady sat on the couch with her head between her hands “You always tell me what I want to hear but never follow through.”

“I try my best, Gigi. I just suck at remembering things, especially when I’m under so much pressure” Crystal attempted to justify, raising her head to look at her girlfriend with apologetic eyes “…I’m sorry…”

_Yeah, as if sorry is gonna make up for all the dinner dates you promised you’d take me to and always forgot. We still haven’t rescheduled our 6-month anniversary celebration and you expect me to forgive you with a simple sorry?!_

Truth be told, Crystal had missed/forgotten more dates than Gigi could count. There was always some last-minute sale, some unscheduled meeting or some unexpected delivery that the woman needed to take care, and although she always tried to warn Gigi about her missing those dates, there had been situations where the ginger girl had been left waiting at a restaurant for hours before a text message arrived on her phone.

And every night after those incidents, it was always the same. Gigi laying in bed, mad, turned to her nightstand. Crystal arriving late, not caring to take anything off besides her shoes, climbing into the bed and wrapping her arms around the taller girl. Gigi trying to move away, but not really wanting to, biting her lip to hold back her tears, and Crystal telling her exactly what she wants to hear:

_“I messed up, I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you as soon as I can, baby.”_

Those nights always ended up with no clothes on either one of them, releasing both the frustrations and the sorriness in between moans and bruises. Hickeys and choke marks. Sex on both their minds until they would fall asleep in each other’s arms.

“If you only knew me the way you know my body, then maybe you’d know sorry doesn’t cut it for me all the time, especially this time” Gigi told her, holding back her tears as she rolled her eyes “maybe if that was the case, we wouldn’t have these problems, and maybe we could see it through.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Crystal asked, obviously oblivious of the true nature of their relationship up until this point.

“You know NOTHING about me, since all we ever do is fuck” Gigi spit out.

“Well, no wonder, we don’t know how to talk!” Crystal added, now as frustrated as the ginger girl.

In that moment, the same thought was in both of their heads. They never talked things through and literally just ‘slept’ on things. They both remembered all the nights where they would argue about the most meaningless things, ending up giving each other snarky replies before going their separate ways inside the apartment until they would eventually find each other smoking pot and just take the frustrations to the bedroom to, like usual, fuck it out.

“You know what” Gigi uncrossed her arms and spoke, more hurt about the realization of the truth than ever “I’ve been thinking it’d be better if we didn’t know each other” turning her back to Crystal and walking towards the door “then you go and make me feel okay”. She stops for a second and takes a deep breath, not daring to look back as she faces the door, considering opening and just leave without saying a word more, all so she could still have a chance of coming back…but the pain in her heart didn’t allow her mouth to stop for much longer, as tears rolled down her cheeks “And so…I’ve been thinking better if we didn’t stay together…”

This was it. Gigi was letting go…she was doing something she knew deep inside she didn’t want to do. She was opening hand of the best woman she had ever had, despite it all, and letting go of the woman she really loved.

She knew she wasn’t ready for it…she knew she didn’t want to…but she knew very well she couldn’t stay there. She had already said what she said, probably hurt Crystal more than she expected, but the damage was done, so all she had to do now was walk away…

One deep breath and one step ahead was all she could take, before the older woman stopped her by putting her hands upon her waist.

_Damn her._

Gigi always melted under the touch of Crystal Methyd, there was no denying. Whenever she was mad, whenever she was sad, whenever she was horny or bored, there was nothing like Crystal’s hands on her body, wrapping themselves around her waist and pulling her close. They made the butterflies in her stomach rumble and her body heath rise. They made her want her even more than she already did most of the time.

So it didn’t take long until Gigi was pushed against the wood door, Crystal’s mouth on her neck, moans loud enough so anyone passing the hallway could hear them. Crystal’s touch was Ludacris and drove the younger girl mad. As her hands slid inside her sweater, Gigi felt like she was under some drug for how much her body needed her to reach her breasts and hold them strongly. She was needy and despite just now arguing with the woman about them ending arguments with sex, the fact that they were about to go all the way without solving things wasn’t a problem for her…that was something future Gigi could stress about.

The older woman grabbed the ginger girl’s breasts and gave them a good squeeze, followed by caring motions as she slid sloppy kisses from her neck to her ear. Once she reached said area, her hand slid back down and this time, right under the leggings band wrapped around the designer’s waist. As the tip of her fingers touched the piece of fabric separating the ginger’s center from her hand, a smirk popped upon her lips.

“…you’re so wet, baby girl…” she said, wrapping her free arm around the girl’s waist and pulling her both strongly and a lot closer “…bed…now…”

The ginger girl didn’t have to be told twice, as her body moved almost immediately and as quickly as it could towards the upstairs shared bedroom the two had. Once there, it didn’t take long for Gigi to be thrown over the bed, no sweater, no bra, no leggings, just her and her silk red panties.

“You’re too dressed!” She complained, grabbing the woman’s shirt and ripping it open, not caring about the buttons popping out and flying everywhere. Crystal didn’t mind either, and just made sure to slide her purple pants down her tan legs, before sliding her body over the younger girl’s body. As soon as she did, the girl took no time and released the woman’s large breasts from the dark blue bra holding them up.

“I fucking love your boobs” Gigi said, grabbing them quickly while kissing her girlfriend full on the lips. Their tongues danced together as Crystal’s waist moved against her. The moment was heated, neither one of them wanting to stop ever again. Sure, they were mad at each other, but the way they fucked was always the best either of them had ever had and the only one they wanted to have for the rest of their lives.

Gigi started moving her waist up and down, impatient for the woman’s fingers to be inside her or to have her play with her in any way she wants. She just needed her.

“Such a needy baby” Crystal smirked, before kissing her way down the ginger girl’s body, from her chest to the end of her belly, stopping only in front of her panties’ waistband, looking her in the eyes while removing it with her teeth. The sight of the lilac-haired woman made the younger girl wetter than she already was, and she was sure she couldn’t wait much longer for her lover to fuck her up to the point of exhaustion.

Crystal spread Gigi’s legs apart and kissed the inside of the girl’s milky thigh twice, before allowing her eyes to land on her center. She gave her a soft, cold blow which made a shiver run down Gigi’s spine, right before sliding her tongue across the ginger girl’s pussy. Her wet folds became wetter and her clit seemed to tremble under such desire. The older woman took no time and started sucking on it until it became soar. After that, she switched it up with mouth fucking the girl in front of her with the tip of her tongue, spreading her folds apart and carving her nails on the sides of the girl’s thighs.

Gigi’s moans filled the room like the most beautiful melody Crystal had ever heard. Truth be told, Crystal had been with some women throughout her life, but none of them tasted or sounded as delicious and angelic as her Gigi. Gigi was hers and she was pretty sure she was Gigi’s as well. There was no fight or argument that could change that.

After a while of fucking the girl with her mouth and having her cum on it once, Crystal lifter her body up and decided it was time to get a little rougher.

“Are you ready baby?” She asked with a smirk, knowing Gigi would understand what she meant without saying it.

“Give it to me Crys, just give it to me” The girl begged, the image of the perfect girl completely messed up along with sweaty skin and messy curls all over the bed.

Crystal slid two fingers inside the girl’s pussy and quickly made sure her free hand moved from her side to the ginger girl’s neck. She picked up a pace and made sure to hit Gigi’s core every time.

“Fuck…Crys…OH MY GOD…Fuck me…Harder…Faster…Ah…” Gigi managed to moan in between gasps of air as Crystal fucked her senselessly.

“Who are you?” Crystal asked, breathless.

“Gigi…” Gigi moaned, knowing exactly where this was going.

“No…say it all babe…” Crystal said, pumping her fingers faster.

“…Genevieve Goode…”

“Who do you belong to?”

“…no…no-one…”

Crystal sighed, fingering Gigi faster as a form of punishment, but knowing very well that it was what the girl wanted.

“Again! Who do you belong to?”

“…you…”

“Say my name, I wanna hear it”

“…Crystal Methyd…I belong to Crystal Methyd…I’m hers and hers only” Gigi replied, making the older woman smirk, and pump her fingers even faster.

“Good girl!”

After that, Crystal took no time in making the younger one cum, by moving her hand so fast that the girl couldn’t even control her voice anymore to say anything cohesive, and tightening the grip around her throat so much that it made the girl’s legs weak. After she was done, the two of them just lied in bed, silently, heavy breathing and looking up at the ceiling.

“I’m sorry…” Crystal told her.

“For fucking me?” Gigi asked.

“No…for being a bad girlfriend…I’m gonna try my hardest to improve myself…”

“That’s all I ever wanted…for you to try…you’re not a bad girlfriend…” Gigi said breathlessly smiling, while looking at her. Crystal smiled back.

“You know what we could do?” Crystal asked.

“We could go for round 2?”

“We could…but I was thinking more of us actually talking for once…maybe letting me make it up to you starting now?”

_Gigi smiled._

_And damn, Crystal really did make it up to her._


End file.
